Advertisements designed to elicit interest in products, services and/or to provide information can be found everywhere, albeit with differing impact. Advertising in taxicabs and other commercial vehicles is particularly attractive because their passengers are a captive audience for whom the vehicle and its driver may be the first and/or only contact in a particular area. Since the passenger's ride may be extended, the time exposure to the advertisement is also extended. The mobility and extensive use of the taxicab also makes the advertising reach a broader group of people.
Although such advertising is particularly effective, there is not enough space in most taxicabs and other commercial vehicles to keep or display advertising material, particularly in plain view of its passengers. Furthermore, even when available, the materials containing advertising to be picked up by passengers cannot be sufficiently contained so that the vehicle interior becomes cluttered and messy.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel vehicle hanging display for holding advertising material to be given away which is sturdy and easy to use. Such a display is also needed to hold the advertising materials, such as postcards or the like, in a neat and orderly fashion in plain view of the vehicle passengers. Further, a display is needed which makes its contents visible and accessible to the passenger. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.